User blog:Edwin Shade/My Existential Hierarchy
Without resorting to too much speculation, I have decided to compile a list of what I feel covers the basic domains of existence, both physical and abstract. The Vivaverse The vivaverse consists of all things that have an existence physically and non-physically, (yet not abstractly), such as a rhinoceros beetle, a small asteroid in the Kuiper belt, and a distant quasar. The vivaverse is limited to all things that exist, and therefore does not include things which could theoretically exist but do not. The sub-domains of the vivaverse include the obverse, the universe, and the hiverse. The obverve is short for the "observable universe" and consists of all the space, time, and objects within an approximately 92 billion light year diameter sphere, with Earth being at the center. The universe contains the obverse and all unexplored territory beyond the obverse, both spatially and temporally. Spatially, this may be infinite. Lastly, the hiverse stands for "higher universe" and consists of all existing objects and beings which occupy a higher realm then we do, such as angels. God is partially in the hiverse, but can not be contained by it and therefore transcends it, lying outside of it in what I dub the abverse, or the highest verse of existence. (Abverse means "absolute verse") The vivaverse is disjointed from the abstraverse. The Abstraverse The abstraverse is the next main domain of being, which consists of all notions or objects which cannot exist in and of themselves within the vivaverse, but are nonetheless valid concepts. The abstraverse has for instance, the color red and the number 3, both of which describe objects in our world, but can never exist in and of themselves. THe abstraverse contains the omeverse and the logiverse. The Omeverse The omeverse is defined as the set of all possible point configurations in a omega-dimensional space over an infinite area. It contains all arbitrarily high dimensional space point-configurations, such as the monaverse, which consists of the set of all point configurations of a 1-D line. Note that since an infinite number of points is needed to define a line or a plane, and the provided space extends forever, the monaverse contains a truly large infinity of different point-configurations. For instance, there may be an infinite number of points comprising a line on the interval 0,1, or the set of all point on that same interval, but with the point 0.5 taken out. (i.e. in union with (0.5,1) There may also be a completely filled in monaverse, but with just one point removed. (i.e. (-infinity, +infinity) without 0.5) The gonaverse is analogous, only with two spatial dimensions instead of just one. The gonaverse contains every polygon, as well as every drawing that has ever been created, whether finite or infinite. Next there is the hedroverse in 3-D, the choroverse in 4-D, the teroverse in 5-D, and so on. The omeverse is the epitome of all this, as it contains every lower-dimensional point-configuration set, which are but sub-domains of the omeverse. The Logiverse The logiverse's name is an amalgam of the words 'logic' and 'universe', and as it's name would imply is defined as the set of all logical statements consistent within a given theory. The logiverse would therefore include statements that are inconsistent with each other when taken out of their respective theories, but when viewed in the logical framework of their theories would be correct. (This is allowed due to Godel's incompleteness theorem) The logiverse contains all logically consistent theories, which in turn contains all logical statements. The sub-domains of the logiverse are the finilogiverse and the omelogiverse. The finilogiverse consists of all logical theories with a finite number of initial propositions, or primitive notions upon which the theory is developed, and the omelogiverse consists of all logical theories with an infinite number of initial propositions, or primitive notions upon which an omelogical theory is developed. The logiverse contains the omeverse which can be defined in a omelogical theory by asserting a given collection of objects exist, which then correspond to an omeversal configuration. The Prinoverse The prinoverse, (it means 'primitive notion universe'), consists of all primitive notions that can not be reduced down to multiple sub-notions in any logically consistent theory which utilizes that primitive notion. The logiverse must contain the prinoverse by the very definition of the logiverse, since it utilizes primitive notions. The prinoverse is a sub-domain of the abstraverse. Category:Blog posts